


The Evil Immortal Is Actually A Cat Girl?

by HeadphoneActor



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Angst, Cat Ears, F/F, Fluff, Gen or Pre-Slash, Human Sacrifice, Immortality, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, No Sex, Short One Shot, Virgin Sacrifice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:40:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27084253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeadphoneActor/pseuds/HeadphoneActor
Summary: Sana was a sacrifice to the evil immortal, a horrid man who was cruel and wicked.Well, the immortal part was right.
Relationships: Kim Dahyun/Minatozaki Sana
Kudos: 46





	The Evil Immortal Is Actually A Cat Girl?

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a dumb one shot I wrote, it was quick but i hope you enjoyed it! Criticism is always welcome but I'm always trying to improve!

Sana hadn't known she was to be sacrificed, no one did, apart from the King and his closest knights, who had chosen her several weeks before she was to be given to the evil deity.

It was to keep her from running away. She knew, because, if she had known, she would have run away. 

Here she was, shackled with two knights on either side, one in front of her, one behind. She was trapped, dressed in a flimsy, silk, barely a dress, it barely got to her thighs. She was made to walk, to her doom, on the way, having every person she has ever met, look at her and her barely concealed modesty. Even now, she felt the disgusting stares of lecherous men, uncaring she was being sacrificed to a brutal immortal against her will, only getting excited at the thoughts of seeing her barely covered chest and legs.

Disgusting.

Every 100 years a young virgin woman was to be sacrificed, to keep the good weather and good crops. The immortal was a cruel man, who brutally ravaged and murdered his sacrifices, not even their bodies would be found. Sana felt her palms dampen with sweat. She hated him.

She hated everyone here. Watching.

Her parents were at home, she had been ripped from their desperate hands, her mother had been sobbing, a chunk of hair in a knights hand, her father left with a bloody nose and his leg twisted. She had screamed her throat raw before a knight hit her throat with the blunt end of his sword. She had shut up.

She was scared.

The immortal lived in the eternal forest, it had large peaks in the middle that you could see for miles, the entire forest went up towards the peaks, like a triangle. No one had gone further than the first swarm of trees without getting lost, enchanted by the immortal inside.

She swallowed bile.

The knight on her right gave her a push, into the forest, she squeaked as she turned around to see the knights but all she saw was a forest, thick and deep. She was in the eternal forest. 

And if she turned around...

...  
....  
.....

Why was there a cat girl? 

"Who..?" Sana managed to mumble before the shorter girl with cat appendages skipped (skipped!) towards her, in a second the girl had moved from one end of the small clearing to right in Sana's face, staring up at her. Smiling.

What?

"Hi, I'm Dahyun! Are you the girl they sent to be my friend?" The girl bounced on her heel.

Hi. I'm. Dahyun. Are. You. The. Girl. They. Sent. To. Be. My. Friend.

Oh God, this was the evil, immortal deity that had unlimited cruelty and deflowered unwilling virgins? This cat girl who thought the sacrifices were sent to be her friend?

Jesus.

"Yes." What else could she say???

The girl, Dahyun, the immortal deity, the cat girl, grinned, her teeth all were sharp, but the smile was pretty. She was pretty.

Okay, Sana didn't mind this as much.

"I'm so happy!" The girl chirped, spinning a small circle, her feet lifted off the ground as she did, floating into her spin then back to the ground.

Magic, immortal cat girl.

Huh.

"No one ever comes to see me...I get so lonely.." Dahyun poured, arms wrapping around Sana in a hug.

"But..now I have you! I've been so sad since Fei died..." she gave a big shuddering sight before blinking up at Sana.

"I've told you my name, but never told me yours." It was a statement, Sana felt the inexplicable urge to play with the girls hair. So she did.

"My names Sana, we're going to be best friends" she told the bright eyed girl.

"Or even more?" Came the hesitant reply. Sana paused her stroking.

"Yes, perhaps even more" she finally answered.


End file.
